


Something Interesting

by d_l_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Castiel, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: Castiel hears a prayer, and instantly becomes fascinated





	Something Interesting

This whole thing started because of a simple prayer. Of course he had to hear it on angel radio after a particularly bad day. It's not like he fully understood it. "Please God, make me a stone." But it was so full of pain, so full of anger and need, that it started a fascination with her. He began listening for her specifically.  
She's lost her family to an accident and mourned them so deeply that his heart hurt if he listened too long.  
He listened when she spoke over the next two years. He heard it all. The tears, the pain, the fears of forgetting, the tears of healing and eventually the tears of loneliness and desire for companionship. She felt it all so deeply. Cas didn't know humans could feel like this. And when one night she prayed in fear for going out to the bar with friends he had to put a face to it all.  
He sat in the corner with a beer, and the moment she walked in his heart skipped a beat. She was short, only 5'4, and full bodied. Not to say large, but with a little more to her then most women he encountered. She was beautiful. Her hair and makeup tastefully done, her outfit was nice, pressed, but not revealing too much. There was nothing she could do to hide those curves though. Cas thought she might be the most beautiful human in creation. He moved at the bar, and sat holding his drink, watching her for the night.  
\------  
First night out with the girls went ok. She was able to avoid the makeover the girls wanted to give her, and eventually as the night wore on she was able to have some fun. The girls giggled as men came up and offered them drinks, dancing, and to get out of there. By the end of the night she was the only sober girl left, and made sure all the girls got home in cabs safely, and alone. It was just after 1 and she decided to go back in for one drink to wipe away the day and then back to life tomorrow.  
She sat at the bar, nursing her beer, debating what was next. A man sat down beside her, ordering himself a drink, and then sat quietly. At first she thought he was gonna hit on her but then he just drank quietly. Side eying him, he was very handsome. The trenchcoat was a little much for the summer weather, but the suit fit him well. The most noticeable item though was his smell. He smelt like the beach, and like after a summer rain, and the crisp cool air in the fall. Even if this man never said anything to her, she was glad to have sat beside him, silently enjoying the moment.  
\-------  
Castiel wrestled with whether he should speak to her or not. What would he say? He eyed her from the side, and noticed his flesh tingling. It had never done that before. At one point he'ld looked at her, and he was consumed with the desire to nibble on her neck. To kiss those gentle and soft places. Just as he could sense she was about to leave she had a thought that Castiel heard so loudly he could almost see it.  
\-----  
Paying the bartender for her tab, she had a thought of how this night could have ended differently, an image of the tenchcoated man pinning her to the wall and kissing and grinding into her caused a smile to flash on her face. It was a nice throught the for the next time she was lonely.

 

\--------  
Castiel wanted nothing more then to visit her again but there never seemed to be an appropriate time. He listened for her, and one night he found himself in her bedroom while she was sleeping. She was peaceful, and she looked amazing with no guards up. He stood in the corner and watched her sleep.

  
  
\--------  
She had gone months since the girls night out, and that man never left her mind. She should have talked to him, should of said something. She prayed that night that next time she would have courage. She was so lonely. That night before sleep she temporary cured her loneliness with thoughts of trenchcoat and his suit, and them slowly peeling their clothes off. She fell asleep with sweet dreams.  
\------  
Castiel had heard her prayer, and then seen her thoughts. Thoughts of taking off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. Thoughts of her giggling as he slowly removed her clothes. And thoughts of pleasure as he claimed her intimate places with his mouth. Tonight when Cas visited her in his sleep he got the courage to finally touch her. Seeing her dream from earlier in his mind so clearly. He could feel it and he wanted that so bad. He leaned down and kissed her gently in the forehead before he left in the early morning. Taking a moment to smell her hair, deeply, alluringly, and he was intoxicated with her smell.

 

\--------  
She was tossing and turning. Having a bit of a nightmare. She woke up sitting up suddenly in bed. There at the foot of her bed was the man. He was just watching her. She was about to scream bit he came to the side of the bed, "Shhhh little one." He said his voice so gentle so low. "Shhhh go back to sleep," he said gently laying her back down. He held her hand and kissed her sonsoftlt on the lips.  
"Am I dreaming still?" She asked not letting go of his hand.  
"Maybe. Maybe you are." His thumb rubbing the back of her hand, and she drifted back to sleep.  
\-----  
She noticed the smell of the beach in her room when she woke up, remembering her dream. She smiled, it was a good dream, she thought, slowly getting ready for the day.

 

\------  
There was a huge thunderstorm, she had woken up twice, and he had gently put her back to sleep. He didn't know how much longer he could just watch. As she was falling back asleep he heard her silent prayer. She needed to go back to the bar. Needed to find this man.  
He smiled, he needed her too.  
\-----  
The bar was almost empty when she finally came in late one night. She sat had a drink, but he wasn't there. Her heart hurt a little. This was becoming insane. After a hot bath she laid down, falling into a fitful sleep. When she woke up that night he was there, like he always was and she had decided that if she couldn't make a move on the real thing her dream man would have to do.  
\-----  
Castiel didn't move as the bed sheet slowly slipped down her body, revealing her breasts. When she slowly pulled up the bottom of the blankets showing her bare legs and then her sex, there was nothing stopping the feeling that his pants had grown tight.  
He watched has her hand slowly slid down her body to her sex. Her other hand rubbing her full breast. When her fingers started to draw small circles Castiel didn't move. He just watched the show. He watched her head list to the side, and her hips buck just a little, and as she pinched her nipples he watched as she came. He stood and watched and wanted nothing more then to take her.

 

She'ld gone to the bar again, and struck out again. Her mystery man was no where to be found. That night as she half lazily took care of her growing needs, her legs spread wide, Cas couldn't resist anymore. He slowly climbed up the bed, his hand making contact with hers. Her eyes shot open, but then closed again. He took over the slow lazy circles on her clit. Then he slowly dropped his head to her core. When she felt his breathe on her core, and when his lips touched hers she let out a loud moan. It was intense, and he knew what he was doing. Soon he began to suck her clit and when his fingers entered her, her hips bucked for more. The orgasm that she had better then anything she could have dreamed. Her hands in his hair, she pulled him up to her face, and kissed him deeply, tasting herself, but not caring.

This was a good dream, and she wasn't going to ruin it by being scared. She did exactly as she had fantasized before and slowly removed his tie. Then his coats, and shirt. Her hands feeling his bare flesh. She felt like it tingled. Her hands found his belt, removing it, and when she started on his pants button he pulled back. She felt her hands slowly pulled above her head. He took his belt and then makeshift tied her hands to the frame.  
He took the tie and folding it a few times put it in her mouth. She loved in. Never would she have done this in real life, but it was a dream, and this was he dream man, and she loved it.

His hands slid down her arms, feeling her flesh. Her breasts felt amazing in his hands. He massaged them, a small moan escaped his lips, and her eyes opened. He never spoke before. When he tweaked her nipples gently she bucked, and he seemed to growl quietly. When his mouth made contact she moaned loudly. His lips continued to explode all of her skin. Kissing every inch of her. When time seemed to slow, she watched as he stood, sliding his pants off his legs, his boxers fell to the floor and he stood at full attention. He straddled her, and slipped gently between her wet folds. She moaned loudly into his tie. He took the encouragement, and slipped all the way in. Stretching her, and watching as her eyes rolled back in her head. Then he began to pump. More then once she moaned out, and more then once he changes his speed.

He decided to change it up, turning her over, and taking her from behind. His hands digging into her hips, he hit all of the right spots, and when she came there was nothing to hold back anymore and he came as well. Slowly they both sunk onto the bed, and he snuggled up to her, gently untying her wrists. She fell asleep in his arms, feeling more at peace then she had in a long time.

The next morning she woke up and got ready for work, she felt amazing. Who knew a great sex dream could put you in such a great mood. Somehow she seemed to have lost a shoe, and she started looking everywere for it. When she found it half finding under her bed she stopped dead. There on her shoe was a blue tie, scrunched in a ball, and making her doubt everything she thought she knew.

 

 

 


End file.
